My Jack
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Gen Varel. Sam médite sur ce que Jack représente à ses yeux.


**STARGATE SG-1**

_**My Jack**_

**Auteur****: Gen Varel**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Catégorie: Drabble romantique

Spoilers: Aucun

Season: Après la huit

Pairings: Sam and Jack

Rating: T

Avertissements: Guimauve, sujet adulte

Résumé: Sam médite sur ce que Jack représente à ses yeux.

**Note de l'auteur**: Cette fic n'a pas été relue par ma beta, toute erreur est donc mienne.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. I have written this story for the enjoyment of Stargate SG-1 fans all over the world. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary gain is expected.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Parfois, je le regarde dormir, juste pour le simple et pur plaisir de savoir qu'il est mien. Après tant d'années, tant de douleurs, et de nombreux et frustrants obstacles, nous nous appartenons, enfin, complètement.

Je savoure en sachant égoïstement que, peu importe la distance entre nous ou les nombreux jours sans nous voir, nous sommes toujours présents dans l'esprit de l'autre. Peu importe combien les autres exigent son temps et son attention ou combien il est habituellement fatigué quand je l'ai enfin pour moi toute seule, il y a toujours suffisamment de lui qui m'attend. Quand il en vient à l'essentiel, Jack est toujours là.

C'est quelque chose que je n'ai réellement compris que récemment, mais que je devais savoir inconsciemment depuis toujours. Jack O'Neill a toujours été là pour moi. Je ne me suis jamais sentie complètement seule ou sans défense parce qu'il se tenait toujours derrière moi, prêt à me rattraper si je chancelais et empressé d'offrir sa vie pour moi si nécessaire. Sachant toujours qu'il couvrait mes arrières a fait que c'était plus facile d'être brave et audacieuse, de sauter dans l'inconnu et de tenter l'impossible.

Alors que je le regarde dormir, nu, comblé et chaud près de moi, je suis de nouveau ébahie par son amour persistant, par sa foi inébranlable en moi, et par les sentiments pleine de tendresse que cet homme fort, totalement autonome, plus vrai que nature, réussit à faire naître en moi.

Il y a pleins de facettes en mon bien-aimé. Il est, sans doute possible, mon héros. Il inspire mon respect plus que mérité, mon absolu admiration, et mon inébranlable loyauté. Il ne cesse jamais de me surprendre par ses éclairs de génie inattendu, ses mots de sagesse passionnée, ou les démonstrations de sa généreuse nature. Et chaque fois, je sombre encore plus dans la chaleur réconfortante et globale de son amour et sa dévotion infatigables.

Il est aussi mon havre, mon répit, et mon soutien. Mes peurs sont apaisées et mes doutes disparaissent avec le simple son de sa voix. Il apaise ma solitude avec ses mots d'adoration, et ses bras sont toute la protection dont j'ai besoin quand je me sens vulnérable. Rien que de savoir qu'il est là me fournit la force dont j'ai si souvent besoin pour persévérer.

Jack est aussi mon comédien, mon clown, et ma joie. Il peut me faire sourire même dans les moments les plus noirs. Son humour sans fin, malgré ses nombreux souvenirs sombres, me rappelle que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue, que le soleil brillera à nouveau un jour, et que le verre à moitié plein du proverbe est toujours là pour que nous trinquions avec.

Mon ancien supérieur est mon meilleur ami et mon confident, la personne avec qui je peux partager mes pensées les plus sombres. Et je vis en sécurité sachant que, peu importe combien je ne mérite sans doute pas sa compréhension, je peux compter sur lui pour me comprendre quand même.

Jack est, par-dessus tout, mon amant. Il est cette autre moitié que je désespérais de trouver un jour, sans m'avouer qu'il était déjà à mes côtés, attendant patiemment d'être reconnu et espérant avec détermination que j'accueille sa présence avec grâce. Mais il n'est pas juste un amant. Il est plein d'autres choses.

Il peut être la passion incarnée dont mon corps a soif. Il peut être le baume tendre et apaisant dont mon âme a besoin parfois. Et il peut être la distraction dont mon esprit a parfois besoin pour ne pas disjoncter.

Jack peut être taquin et amusant, intense et irrésistible, incroyablement doux, ou passionnément malicieux. Ses mains expertes peuvent provoquer des douleurs ou des attentes exquises. Il peut être un souffle apaisant, un feu dévorant, ou un torrent irrésistible, et je ne peux vraiment pas décider lequel je préfère.

Je les aime tous et je le savoure de toutes les façons que je peux. Je prends plaisir à voler, à brûler ou à me noyer, aussi longtemps que c'est dans les bras adorés de mon mari.

Fin


End file.
